novummcfandomcom-20200213-history
"Daggers in the Dark"
''"Daggers in the Dark" The stench of the sewer water.. the drops of water coming from above. The cold stone walls.. was all but dark and musky. Suddenly you could hear footstep approaching from the dark. A mysterious figure in torn up leather armour. As the figure drew closer to the light, you could see with clear eyes that he was badly injured in the guts. A stab wound or more like twenty.. The man looked to be in his early thirties. The most visible thing i could see of him is his body structure. Big and bulky but yet shady and slim. As i looked at his face i could see a grieving man. A broken man. I noticed visible scars on his forehead and cheeks. One cutting down from his right eye to his left cheek. I took one last glance at the man before i spoke. Stuttering and scared i was i asked him. "Mister, are you alright?" I feared the worst.. heck i even thought this was the end of my days. But then suddenly i could hear his low raspy voice respond to me. "I need a doctors care.." He said. I thought through where i could find a doctor in New Artus. But suddenly there was noise coming right at us. Footsteps rather.. it sounded to be about five people. Before i knew it the injured man pulled me into the water and held my breath. I was scared. I thought who were those people. But a short while later when they passed by us we wen't for air. Heck i thought i was about to drown. We climb up from the sewage water, All soaking wet. I stuttered "W-who where those people." The man just looked at me and then he said with his raspy voice. "They don't treat kindly to folks down here." Before i could respond the man jerked me to the side and held a blade to my throat. Scared to death i was. He then lent in close to my ears and said. "Either i can kill you here and get you out of my way, or i could let you live and help me." I was already sweating because of the blade. He nudge it against my skin. He spoke once more but more agitative. "What can you offer us?" I stared him deep in the eyes not a single word came out of my mouth. I tried to regain my focus and talk. I told him with my stuttering voice of fear. "I am good with daggers." I said stupidly, i couldn't even hurt a fly. Heck i was the whimp of my family. But suddenly he lowered his dagger and sheathed it again. He looked at me and said. "Follow me and do keep up." I didn't know what to think. But i did as he ordered and followed him. We wen't through many dark paths. Until we reached a dead end. Before i knew it the dead end opened up. What i saw next changed my life forever... To be continued.. 'Story by Timreid012 (talk) 15:44, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Tim the Assassin ''' Category:Tale Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Sewers Category:New Artus